The Seekers
by Carter Casterwill
Summary: Zhalia Moon, Sophie Casterwill, and Carter Casterwill. If you asked anyone who they were 10 months ago, no one would know. Now, everyone knows they're The Seekers, one of the best bands there is. But, just because they're popular now, doesn't mean they always were. Their best friends abandoned them Freshman year and didn't think twice about it till Junior year, but is it to late?Au
1. If We're Honest

**Carter**

I slammed my locker shut. Gripping my history book, I made a B-line to history.

'Now, if I could avoid them...' I thought, but I didn't finish my thought. I slammed into Scarlett Byrne. My book and paper flew everywhere.

"Hey," Scarlett yelled, "watch where you're going!" And she left.

"Sorry," I muttered. I knelt down to pick up my book and papers. Someone else came over and helped me pick them up. I looked up and saw Dante Vale, Lok Lambert, and Den Fears helping me pick up my things.

Dante was an auburn haired boy with a beard around is mouth. His hair was shaggy and kind of hung in his face. He wore his signature gray undershirt, long sleeved black shirt, and yellowish brown trenchcoat.

Lok was a yellow haired boy, and, like Dante, his hair was shaggy, but it didn't hang in his face. He wore his signature blue shirt with a white vest, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. He also had a brown satchel.

Den was a brown haired boy, and unlike his friends, it was spiked. He wore his signature gray shirt with red sleeves that were long. His pants were deep blue, so deep it looked purple.

"Hey, Carter?" Dante asked me, wondering if he should talk to me.

"Dante. Lok. Den." I said, nodding at each of them as I said their names. I took my papers from them.

"Carter," Den said, "We have to talk to you." I stepped back in shock.

"You have to talk to me now?" I asked, "I don't care what you have to say now." I turned and fled.

I went all the way to Sophie's house. I unlocked it and ran up to the living room. Sophie was one out of my two best friends. Zhalia was my other. Sophie's house was always open to the two of us. Heck, me and Zhalia practiclly live there. Sophie doesn't mind.

Sophie was sitting on the couch working in her songbook. We loved to write songs and sing them together. Zhalia was sitting in a chair listening to a song. I sat down in another chair and waited for Zhalia's song to be over.

Zhalia had midnight blue hair, even without dying it. It was naturally blue, and it always hung in her face. She was very blunt with her awnser and wasn't every emotional, unless we were with her. She wore her signature light purple tank-top with a cropped long sleeved green shirt over it. She had a thin dark green scarf and blue shorts that went to her knees. She had white knee high socks and green high heeled boots.

Sophie, on the other hand, had strawberry blond hair. It was pulled back behind her ears. She was spunky and very out going with her suggestions. She wore her signature pink shirt with a pink skirt. Pink and dark pink striped knee high sock and one of them was higher than the other. Her blue and white high tops had white laces in them.

I had brown hair. Like Sophie, it was behind my ears. I loved singing and art. Sophie and Zhalia told me I was very good at art, but I wasn't so sure. I wore my signature short sleeved green shirt with jean shorts. I wore green tennis shoes with black laces. I thought it worked.

Zhalia's song ended and she took out her earbuds. She looked at me.

"Why aren't you in school?" She asked, "Don't you have class?" I nodded. Zhalia and Sophie's last period was free period, so they normally came home.

"I had a run in with them." I said. Sophie looked up from her songbook.

"You ran into them?" She asked, "Are we even alowed to do that?" Zhalia and I srugged.

"I don't know." I said. The door bell rang. Sophie got up and left the room to awnser it. Zhalia looked at me.

"What happened?" She asked. I was about to awnser when Sophie called us. I got up and ran to the other room. Zhalia followed me.

At the door stood Dante, Lok, and Den.

"Zhalia." Dante said to Zhalia.

"Hey, Vale." Zhalia replied to him. Den just looked at me.

"So what are you doing here?" Sophie asked. They looked a bit nervous.

"We want to talk to you." Den said. Zhalia crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"We want to say we're sorry." Lok said. Sophie drew in her breath.

"What?" She asked, "You really think sorry is going to cover this up? Well, it's not. Ever since Freshmen year, what have you done for us? Sorry, but sorry doesn't cut it." Sophie turned and walked away.

 **Zhalia**

Sophie turned and walked away. Carter walked after her. I watched them go. Then, I turned back to the boys.

"You should go." I said, "You've already made Sophie upset."

"Zhaal..." Dante said, pleading me with big eyes. I cut him off.

"Save it." I snapped, "You have no right to call me that. You should go. Now." I slamed the door in their face. I turned and went upstairs to the place I knew Sophie and Carter were at.

I walk into the recording studio. Sophie sat at the piano. Carter sat next to her. I walked over, crossed my arms over my chest, and leaned against the panio. Sophie looked up at me.

"Do they really think that we would just forgive them like that?" She asked, "I mean, after the three years of bullying by their girlfriends, they really think that sorry is enough?" I sighed.

Carter perked up.

"Sophie!" She said, "You were working on a song earlier. Lets hear it!" Sophie nodded.

"Okay," she agreed, "let me get my songbook." Sophie got off the panio and ran back downstairs to the living room.

Carter, Sophie, and I loved making music. Sophie played the panio and was the songwriter, though, we all help a bit with the songs. Carter was the drumer, and I played the guitar. Well, and I was the lead singer and Carter and Sophie were too. Okay, we all sang, but mostly me. Carter and Sophie said I sounded good, so I was lead singer.

Sophie came running back with the songbook.

"Here it is." She said, "I got bored today, so I even have the drum and guitar parts too!" Okay, we all could play each other's instruments. So, we could write each other's sheet music too.

Sophie handed me the lyrics and the guitar sheet music. Thankfully, this time it was on the same page. She handed Carter her parts before sitting down to he panio.

"Sophie," Carter said, "I think I need a bell."

"And there's no guitar parts." I said.

"Carter, yes, you need a bell, and Zhalia, I must of been thinking of another song I was writing. Sorry." Sophie said. Carter grabbed a bell and sat at the drum set. I grabbed a music stand and put it by the mic stand. Everyone had a mic, because we all sung the songs.

"Sophie?" I asked, "What are you calling the song?" Sophie thought for a minute.

"If We're Honest." She decided. I nodded.

"Let's start." Carter said. I took a deep beath and let it out slowly. That just became a habit of mine ever sense we started singing. Sophie started out with the panio.

( **Zhalia: bold**. Sophie: normal. _Carter: italics._ Zhalia and Sophie: underline. **Zhalia and Carter: bold underline**. _Sophie and Carter: underlined italics_. _**All: bold italics.**_ )

 _Ohhh, oh ohhh_

 _Ohhh, oh ohhh_

 **Truth is harder than a lie**

 **The dark seems safer than the light**

 **And everyone has a heart that loves, to hide.**

I'm a mess and so are you

We've built walls nobody can get through

Yeah, it may be hard, but the best thing we could ever do, ever do.

Bring your brokeness and I'll bring mine.

Cause love can heal what hurt divides.

And mercy's waiting on the other side.

 **If we're honest**.

Oh, ohh

 **If we're honest**.

Oh, ohh

 _Don't pretend to be something that your not._

 _Living life afraid of getting caught._

 _There is freedom found when we lay our secrets down_

 _At the cross_

 _At the cross_

 **So bring your brokeness and I'll bring mine**

 **Cause love can heal what hurt divides**

 **And mercy's waiting on the other side**

 _If we're honest_

Oh, ohh

 _If we're honest_

Oh, ohh

 **It would change our lives**

 _It would set us free_

It's what we need to be

 _ **So bring your brokeness and I'll bring mine**_

 _ **Cause love can heal what hurt divides**_

 _ **And mercy's waiting on the other side**_

If we're honest

 **Oh, ohh**

 _If we're honest_

 _Oh, ohh_

 **If we're honest**

My voice rang out on the last 'I we're honest.'

I heard clapping and turned around to see Mrs. Casterwill, Sophie's mom. **(Yes, I know Sophie's parents died in the fire, but for the benefit of the story, they're alive.)**

"You girls sounded great!" She exclaimed, "Have you ever thought of going professional?" Sophie smiled sweetly.

"No, Mrs. Casterwill, we haven't." Carter said.

"Well, you girls should think about it. I can hook you up if you want to." Mrs. Casterwill said.

"Thanks, Mom." Sophie said, "We'll talk about it." Mrs. Casterwill left.

Sophie turned to me and Carter.

"So... What do you guys think about going professional?" Carter thought about it.

"Can we sleep on it?" She asked. I nodded.

"Can we?" I asked, "All that singing made my tired."

"And hungry!" Carter stated. Sophie and I laughed. Carter made a face.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Sophie said, trying to cover up her laughter.

"No, tell me!" Carter demanded. Sophie and I shook our heads.

We walked down to the kitchen to get a snack. They whole way there, Carter kept asking what was funny. We didn't tell her.

After a snack of sliced apples, we got ready for bed. I walked into my room. I fed my pet lizard, Gereaon. Then, I got ready for bed.

Sophie

I was excited. I hoped Carter and Zhalia agrees to going professional. And I think our new song rocked!

As I got ready for bed, I remembered why it was awesome having Carter and Zhalia live with me. They were they best friends ever.

Zhalia I met during 6th grade. She was a scared girl and really shy. The only person she ever talked to was Dante. He seemed to be the only person she would talk to. Then, I went over and talked to her. As we grew closer, she told me her dad was abusive. So, I talked to my parents and they agreed to let her stay with us.

For Carter, we met the year later. We found out she was childhood friends with one of Dante's friends, Den Fears. She had a spunky attitude and loved art. Again, as we gew closer to her, she said she got into alot of fights with her parents and they didn't love her anymore, and told her that many times. Again, I talked to my parents and Carter moved in with us too!

We were friends with Dante, Lok, and Den. Zhalia, Carter, and I all admitted they liked them. Zhalia said she fell in love with Dante, Carter said she fell in love with Den, and I said I fell in love with Lok. But when we hit 9th grade, Dante became the leader of the Fencing Club. Lok became the leader of the Baseball Team, and Den became the leader of the Basketball team. What we found weird was that Scarlett Byrne, Ash Lin, and Riley Canes, the most popular girls at school, became girlfriends with them. Scarlett took Dante, Riley took Lok, and Ash took Den. Then, they started bullying us. Not Dante, Lok, and Den. Scarlett, Riley, and Ash. Dante, Lok, and Den stopped talking to us, and we started ignoring them.

I sighed. I hated thinking about the past. It never did any good. Thinking about how things were, and how they are now. I climbed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, I took a shower and got dressed. I wore the same outfit I wore yesterday. I walked downstairs to see Carter already up.

"Hey," I said, "is Zhalia not up?" Carter shook her head. She wore a green short sleeved shirt with bright blue flowers on it. I walked over to counter and made coffee for Zhalia. Me and Carter hated coffee, but Zhalia would do almost anything if you gave her it. Well, not anything, but you get the point.

I walked back upstairs to Zhalia's room.

"Hey, Z. Wake up." I said. Zhalia turned over in her bed.

"I have coffee?" I said. Zhalia sat up.

"Really?" She asked. I handed it to her. She took a big sit of it and got out of bed.

"Now go." Zhalia said, "So I can get ready for school!" I turned and left. I walked downstairs again.

"Is she up?" Carter asked me. I nodded. Carter looked confused.

"Should we take the offer?" She asked. I shrugged. Zhalia came down the stairs.

"Well," she said, "lets go. We're gonna be late!" We all got into my car, with Zhalia driving.

School was normal. Homeroom, music, math, reading. All normal. Even in between classes. Hanging out with Carter and Zhalia, getting bullied. We didn't see the boys, so that was good.

I walked to our lunch table. Zhalia sat, eating her sandwich and listening to music with her phone and earbuds. Carter sat, working on another song. I sat down.

"Hey, Carter?" I asked, "What's your song about?" Carter opened her mouth, but got interrupted by Scarlett clearing her throat.

We all looked at her. Satisfied with the attention, she looked our way.

"I would like to say something about my friend, Carter Casterwill." She said, smirking. Zhalia, who had taken out her earbuds to listen, stood up and slammed her hands on our table.

"I don't know what we ever did to you, Scarlett, but I don't want to hear it. You will not speak about my friends like that. I don't knw what we did, but it's about to get worse." Zhalia said. Then, she turned to me.

"Lets go. I want to take up your mom's offer." She said. Carter nodded. We picked up our stuff and left the lunchroom.

 **Hey, Carter Casterwill here. I don't own the plot. KK6CHAN does. I read her book the demigodz and decided to do something like it for Huntik, so here it is! Hope you like it!**

 **-Carter Casterwill**


	2. Boom Boom Boom Clap

_(10 months later)_

 **Zhalia**

"Seekers," I shouted, "We have a mission!" The crowd went wild. I had been 10 month since we walk out of school that day. We took up Mrs. Casterwill's offer and we became a band. We called ourselves The Seekers. I always started our concerts with 'Seekers, we have a mission.' Everyone always went wild.

"Hey, everyone!" Carter shouted, "Wecome to our last concert on our Huntik world tour! I can see your all hyped up!" The crowd cheered again.

"We have an awesome performance for you tonight! Your going to love it!" Sophie shouted. The crowd went wild. Carter hushed them.

"Alright," I said, "who wants music?" There was clapping. Carter startd us out with a drum beat.

 _(4 hours later)_

"And that's it!" I said, "Thanks for coming! Hope you enjoyed it!"

Carter, Sophie, and I left the stage. We went backstage.

"Wow! Am I tired!" Carter said as she flopped on the couch. Sophie sat down in a chair and pulled out our songbook.

"Really?" I asked Sophie, "A new song? Now?" She nodded.

"I just got an idea." She said. I rolled my eyes.

Mrs. Casterwill came into the room.

"You girls were great!" She said, "Everyone loved you." I nodded, along with Sophie and Carter.

"What about going to school next week?" Mrs. Casterwill asked. Sophie shot up, the songbook dropped on the floor.

"No!" Carter said, "I don't wait to go back there!" Mrs. Casterwill sighed.

"Everyone wants to know what it's like for you to school. Your lable needs it." She said. Sophie sat back down in her chair.

"Maybe..." Sophie said.

"We'll talk about it." I said. Mrs. Casterwill nodded. Then, she left.

I looked at Sophie and Carter.

"I think that we should do it." I said. Sophie looked at me surprised.

"Why?" Carter asked.

"Because we can go in disguise." I said, "My sister, Kylee, can do make-overs. We can look different and nobody will know it's us."

Sophie and Carter looked at each other.

"Lets do it." They decided. I nodded.

 _20 minutes later_

I sat in the plane headed for New York. What is the place going to be like? Going back to my home. I looked over at Sophie. She was buried deep in her songbook.

"Hey, Soph?" I asked.

"What?" She asked, not looking up.

"What's your song about?" I asked. She started tapping the notebook, coming up with a rhythm for her song.

"Tell you when we land. It's for our concert Friday." She replied.

"The one in the park?" I asked. Boy, I ask alot of questions.

"Yeah." She replied.

I turned to the window. I looked at the grass far below. I could hear my heart beating. Boom clap. That was what it sound like.

I got an idea for a song. I pulled out a piece of paper. I started writing.

 **Carter**

I was about to start my book, when I got a text on my phone. It was Den.

'Hey, we need to talk.' He had texted me, 'All of us.' I rolled my eyes.

'Yeah, when pigs fly.' I texted back, 'Also, how did you get my number?' He didn't awnser.

I sighed and put my phone away. I pulled out my book. Hey, just because I'm a star, doesn't mean I can't read. I'm a normal person, just like you.

Anyway, I got pretty far in my book when we landed. Sophie had to pull the book from my hands, because I could not take my eyes off it.

We walked back to our house. We went up to the studio.

"Hey," Zhalia said as I sat at the drum set and Sophie sat at the panio, "I came up with a song. It has everything for it. Do you want to try it?" Sophie nodded. Zhalia handed us our sheet music. Then, she got the mic ready while we got ours set up.

"Ready?" Sophie asked. We nodded. I started us out with a drum beat.

* * *

( **Zhalia: bold**. Sophie: normal. _Carter: italics_. _Sophie and Carter: underlined italics_.  Zhalia and Carter: underlined. **Zhalia and Sophie: bold underline.** _**All: bold italics**_ )

 **Boom**

Boom

 _Boom_

 _ **Clap**_

 **Your picture perfect blue**

 **Sunbathing on the moon**

 **Stars shining as your bones illuminate**

First kiss just like a drug

Under your influence

Take me over your the magic in my vains

 **This must be love**

Boom clap

The sound of my heart

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom clap you make me feel good

Come on to me

come on to me now

 **Boom clap**

 **The sound of my heart**

 **The beat goes on and on and on and on and**

 **Boom clap**

 **You make me feel good**

 **Come on to me**

 **Come on to me now**

 _No silver or no gold_

 _Could dress me up so good_

 _Your the glitter in the darkness of my world_

 **Just tell me what to do**

I'll fall right into you

 _Going under cast a spell, just say the word_

I feel your love

 _Boom clap_

 _The sound of my heart_

 _The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

 _Boom clap_

 _You make me feel good_

 _Come on to me_

 _Come on to me now_

 **Boom clap**

 **The sound of my heart**

The beat goes on and on and on and on and

Boom clap

 _You make me feel good_

 _Come on the me_

 _ **Come on to me now**_

 **You are the light and I will follow**

You let me lose my shadow

 _You are a sun, the glowing halo_

 ** _And you keep burning me up with all your love_**

 _ **Boom clap**_

 _ **The sound of my heart**_

 _ **The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

 _ **Boom clap**_

 _ **You make me feel good**_

 _ **Come on the me**_

 _ **Come on to me now**_

 **Boom clap**

 _ **The sound of my heart**_

 _The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

 _ **Boom clap**_

You make me feel good

 _ **Come on to me**_

 _ **Come on to me now**_

 _ **Boom clap**_

 _The sound of my heart_

 _ **The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

 **Boom clap**

 _ **You make me feel good**_

Come on to me

Come on to me now

 _ **Boom clap**_

 _ **The sound of my heart**_

 _ **The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

 _ **Boom clap**_

 _ **You make me feel good**_

 _ **Come on to me**_

 **Come on to me now**

* * *

Zhalia's voice rang out.

"So," she asked, "what do you think?"

"I..." Sophie started

"LOVE it!" I finished. Zhalia smiled.

"Good, because that took me the whole trip to make?" She laughed. I smiled. Then, I remembered Den's text.

"Guys," I said, "we have to talk." Zhalia and Sophie looked at me.

"What is it?" Zhalia asked, looking consurned. I sighed.

"They've been texting me." I said.

"We deleted our numbers on their phones. They don't have them anymore." Sophie said.

"That's what I thought, but they have it." I said. Zhalia furrowed her brow.

"So they can text us?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I think that they only have mine. They only text me." I replied.

"So, what are they saying?" Sophie asked. I shrugged.

"They say they want to talk to us, but I don't care. They haven't listened to us for the past 3 years, so I'm not going to listen to what they have to say now." I said.

"The thing is, it's disturbing how they have it." Sophie said. Zhalia nodded.

"Lets just get ready for our concert on Friday." Zhalia said.

Sophie showed us her new song. Then, we went over that with all the other songs we were doing. Zhalia and Sophie had to change instruments a couple times. Then, we did Zhalia's song one more time.

"You girls are going to kill it!" I heard. I turned around to look who it was. It was Mr. Casterwill, Sophie's dad.

"Thanks, Dad." Sophie said.

"You are really good." Mr. Casterwill said.

"Thanks," I said, "we really try." Mr. Casterwill laughed.

"It's not like your professional or anything." He said.

"Yeah, Dad, it's not like we're professional or anything." Sophie said. Mr. Casterwill laughed one more time, then, he left.

"Alright," I said, "back to work. So, we're doing If We're Honest, Boom Clap, and Remember. And if we have enough time, we're doing Sophie's new song, right?" Zhalia and Sophie nodded.

"Let's get to work!" Sophie said.

 **Hello my lovely hot dogs!**

 **So, chapter 2. I hope that this is still interesting for you. The song is called Boom Clap. Anyway, this book is fun to write and I hope it's fun to read.**

 **Don't worry. I'll have more Huntik AUs posted soon! I just want to finish a story first, like Die, Live. So, have a nice day and have fun!**

 ***smile* say awesome!**

 **With all Huntik and awesomeness,**

 **-Carter Casterwill**


End file.
